In Rain, Hail or Shine
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: Lucy Weasley has always been a daddy's girl, so when her sister is born you can only imagine what happens. Jealousy ensues. **Written for alohamora080's "Daddy's Girl Competition**


**Written for alohamora080's "Daddy's Girl" Competition. My father/daughter paring was Percy/Lucy. Now, to clear up any confusion, in my mind, Lucy is 9 years older than Molly, who is the youngest of the Weasley cousins. I know that Molly is older really, but before I found that out, Lucy was always the oldest in my mind, and I can't seem to shake it. I realise that this will probably take away from the story, but please, sit back, relax, and most importantly enjoy!**

* * *

In Rain, Hail or Shine

_29__th__ June 2010_

"Lucy, Lucy wake up" Percy said, gently shaking his 9-year-old daughters shoulder gently. Lucy drew in a sharp breath as she rolled over in her bed, still half asleep.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Lucy mumbled, reaching out for Percy's hand in the darkness. He enveloped her warm hand in his cold one.

"Mum is going to have the baby now… I'm dropping you off at Grandma's, I've packed a bag for you, you just need to come to the apparition point outside." Percy said, turning on her bedside lamp as Lucy rubbed her eyes.

"Did you put in my book?" Lucy asked, pulling herself out of bed and allowing Percy to pull a long sleeved top over her nightshirt.

"Of course sweetie" Percy said, taking her hand and leading her out of her room and into the living room.

"It's raining outside Daddy" Lucy said as she put the backpack that Percy had packed for her on her back. "We'll get wet."

"Only a little" Percy said with a comforting smile. He leant down and zipped up the jumper that Lucy had slipped on as they walked out of her room. Percy opened the front door and started to run across the front lawn towards the old shed which served as the apparition point.

"Why can't we floo Dad?" Lucy yelled over the thundering of rain as she squelched through the muddy grass, trying not to get the bottom of her pyjama pants wet.

"There's no more floo powder." He called back as he beckoned her towards him from where he stood under the shelter. "I forgot to buy it when we went to Diagon Ally"

"Well that wasn't very smart!" Lucy called back, stepping strategically around puddles and running under the shelter. "I'm all wet now!" Lucy exclaimed, Percy drew his wand and muttered a drying spell and pointed it at Lucy, who immediately felt a warm sensation come over her and looked down to find that her clothes were dry.

"When I get my wand you have to teach me that spell, okay?" she said, smiling up at Percy who smiled back at her.

"Come on now Lucy-Lou, Mum needs me." Percy said, reaching out for Lucy's hand. Lucy took it and Percy turned on the spot and disapparated with a loud _crack_

* * *

Lucy had never liked apparating, it was far too uncomfortable for her liking and she felt horribly sick afterwards, but unfortunately for her, her parents were particularly fond of it, which meant that she was subjected to it whenever her parents wanted to get somewhere quickly. She held tightly onto Percy's hands as they were hurled through time and space through what seemed like a small tube that was only big enough for one person.

Seconds later, Percy and Lucy reappeared in the living room of the burrow, where Molly was sitting with Arthur, enjoying a hot cup of tea. When Molly set eyes on her son, she knew something was up.

"Percy, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, standing up and making her way over to him.

"It's Audrey, she's gone into labour." Percy said, running a hand through his wet hair "Can you watch Lucy for me?"

"Arthur, watch Lucy for me." Molly said, bustling into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, confused.

"I'm going to support Audrey; god knows she needs it after the death of her mother" Molly replied, coming back into the living room holding a shawl and her wand. "Shall we go then Percy?"

"Yeah" Percy said, flustered by the support that Molly seemed to want to give Audrey, even though she didn't like her much.

"I'll contact the both of you when it's over" Molly said to Arthur and Lucy. "And you can meet your baby brother or sister" she said to Lucy.

"Hurry back Daddy!" Lucy called as Percy and Molly turned on the spot and disapparated.

* * *

It was almost midday when Percy returned to the Burrow with a huge smile on his face and an announcement to make.

"It's a girl!" He said, smiling widely as he walked into the living room, where Arthur was watching Lucy read quite a thick chapter book. Lucy's eyes snapped up and all thought of the book was forgotten as she ran towards her father.

"What's her name" she asked excitedly as Percy picked her up.

"We've named her Molly." Percy said, looking at Arthur. "Audrey was most insistent."

"I think it's a wonderful name." Arthur replied. Percy smiled back at him. Things had never really been the same with his father after his ignorance back during the war. He'd hoped that things would go back to normal after he came back into the family, but he had been foolish to think so. You couldn't just walk out of your family for three years and expect them to accept you back wholeheartedly. Percy was still mending the relationship with his father.

"Can we see her? Can we see her?" Lucy said excitedly, bouncing up and down. "Please daddy, please?"

"Alright, alright, calm down Lucy-Lou." He said, tickling her. She squealed with laughter and ran back towards the couch where she started to pack up all her things.

"Thanks for watching her for me, Dad." Percy said, turning to his father who was now standing up and looking around for his wand so that he could go with them to see his granddaughter.

"Any time Percy, any time." Arthur replied. "How is Audrey now?"

"She's a little tired, but she wants Lucy there before she falls asleep." Percy replied as Lucy trotted back over to him with her backpack on, ready and excited to see her baby sister. "Come on then Luce, let's go see Mummy and Molly." He turned to his father "I'll see you there Dad." Arthur nodded, regarding that Percy had spoken. Percy took Lucy's hand, turned on the spot and disapparated out of the living room.

* * *

_25th December 2010_

"Daddy!" Lucy said, stomping her foot impatiently "You're not listening!"

"That's great," Percy said, which proved to Lucy that he really _wasn't _listening, "I'll be with you in a minute Luce"

Lucy felt angry tears fill her eyes as she watched her father playing with Molly on the floor. She _hated _Molly, she had ever since she'd laid eyes on her the day that she was born, the day that she'd looked into her father's eyes and saw that he not only loved her, but Molly too. Lucy stormed out of the room and up the stairs of the burrow. This was the worst Christmas _ever_.

She walked all the way up to the very top of the burrow, the attic, and pushed open the door to the place where she, Dominique and Victoire slept. It had once been her Uncle Ron's room, judging by the faded lettering on the door underneath the names _Lucy, Victoire and Dominique_.

She knew that Victoire, Dominique and the rest of her cousins would be outside throwing snowballs at each other. Lucy didn't care for snowballs or snow fights. She just wanted her Daddy back, and all to herself.

Lucy sat down on her bed and let the first tears slip down her face. Why did Molly have to come into the family and steal her dad away from her? Everything would've been fine without her. She and her dad would be out with everyone else in the snow, having fun. She wouldn't be up here moping because Molly had stolen her dad.

Lucy quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard footsteps ascending the stairs. She didn't want Victoire or Dominique to see her crying. They would tease her for being a wimp.

"Lucy," said the familiar voice of her father. "Are you alright?"

"No." Lucy replied, looking out of the window at the falling snow.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Percy asked, putting an arm around his daughter. Lucy looked at her hands and scooted away from him, more tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want her father to know what she thought. "You can tell me Luce." He said and before she knew what she was doing, she was spilling out her heart to him.

"You love Molly more than me don't you?" Lucy accused, "You're always spending time with her and you _never _play with me, or read me bedtime stories anymore. Molly has ruined _everything_." Lucy shrieked the last sentence.

Percy's heart broke at the sight of seeing his daughter so angry and upset.

"Lucy," he said softly "of course I don't love Molly more than you. I love you both equally."

"Then how come you never spend time with me anymore?" Lucy asked, wiping her tears away. Percy was stuck, how did he explain to a nine year old that babies took up more time and needed more attention?

"Because I've been playing with you for nine years, don't you think it's time Molly got played with? She'll get lonely otherwise." Percy tried.

"But I'm lonely now because you spend more time with Molly." Lucy protested.

"Lucy, come here." Percy said, holding his arms out for Lucy. Hesitantly, Lucy inched back across the bed and into her father's arms. "I love you, don't you ever forget it. I love you in rain, hail or shine. I will _always_ love you, no matter what."

Lucy looked up at her father with a grin as wide as the galaxy on her face. Percy felt his heart swell with love as the next words came out of Lucy's mouth.

"I love you too Daddy"

* * *

**AN: If you didn't read the first AN and are about to flame me for having Lucy as the oldest then I suggest you go back and read it. **

**Please review so I know what you thought :)**

**Potter on**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
